


maybe, if we’re lucky

by cammm



Series: bits and pieces of their love [4]
Category: SKAM (Norway)
Genre: Alternate Meeting, Christmas, Evak - Freeform, Evak in every universe, Friends to Lovers, Gay Love, Isak loves Even, Love, M/M, Strangers to Friends, Strangers to Friends to Lovers, Strangers to Lovers, Twelve Days Of Christmas, Twelve Days of Evak, even loves isak, i know I’m so late but gimme a break, love me anyway, meet cute, they meet at a tram stop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-22
Updated: 2018-12-22
Packaged: 2019-09-24 14:50:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17102639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cammm/pseuds/cammm
Summary: Isak and Even meet at a tram stop. Strangers to friends to lovers.“Maybe, if we’re lucky, we’ll fall in love.”





	maybe, if we’re lucky

**Author's Note:**

> SORRY THIS IS SO LATE OMG 
> 
> I’ve been doing sooooo many hrs at school and haven’t had time to write. But ily and hope you enjoy!!❤️❤️

Everyday Isak would wait for the tram. 

 

And everyday a tall blue eyed boy would wait with him. 

 

They'd get on the same tram, and the mystery boy would get off one stop before Isak. 

 

After almost three months of this, Isak finally turned to the sculpted guy beside him, “My name is Isak.”

 

A soft smile raised on a pair of full lips, “I'm Even.”

 

His vice was low and soothing, but it was also encouraging, “We’ve been doing this for too long.”

 

“Okay?”

 

“Why don't you ever say anything?”

 

Even chuckled, “Why don’t  _ you  _ ever say anything?”

 

Isak shrugged, “Okay, fair point.”

 

“Besides, you haven't seemed like the most approachable person and 7:00 in the morning.”

 

“You're fucking right about that, but after three months, shouldn't we have spoken at least once?”

 

Even shrugged this time, “We’re just playing by our own rules, I suppose.”

 

“Our own rules?”

 

Even nodded, “Ja, you know, like… defying social norms and stuff. We’re just making our own rules.”

 

Isak shrugged, “Okay, well, then what’s next?”

 

“Where are headed?”

 

“Uh, I have my economics class in half an hour.”

 

The pretty blue eyed boy smiled, “Well, I’ll tell you what’s next: you’re going to ditch your economics class and I’m going to call out of work. Then, we’ll spend the rest of the day together and maybe, if we’re lucky, we’ll fall in love and have an epic story to tell.”

 

Isak laughed, “Fall in love? That doesn’t seem too… soon?”

 

“It’s been three fucking months, so  _ nei _ . It’s not too soon to fall in love.” Even seemed quite adamant about the argument and Isak couldn’t help but think how he might be right. Because the dip in Even’s brow and challenge in his soft set mouth made Isak fall a little bit in love. 

 

“Okay. Deal. Let’s fall in love.”

 

“Nei, nei, nei,” Even smiled, lightly nudging Isak’s shoulder with his own. “We can’t  _ expect _ it to happen. It’s got to happen on its own. Don’t you know anything about romance?”

 

“Apparently not.”

 

And Even’s face grew soft, making Isak’s heart swell, “Don’t worry, I’ll teach you everything I know.”

 

The day followed with walking around downtown Oslo, drinking chai tea, and talking about obscure music. 

 

Each day after that, they greeted each other at the tram stop, spending a few minutes of their mornings getting to know each other better. 

 

=

 

But it wasn’t until another two and a half weeks went by that Isak got antsy again. 

 

“Even,” Isak started, they stood beside each other at the tram stop, waiting. 

 

“Mm?” 

 

“Do you want hang out?”

 

Even turned to Isak with a smile, “We hang out every morning.”

 

Isak blushed, “Nei, I mean like… really hang out. We can play FIFA or something.”

 

“FIFA?”

 

Isak nodded. 

 

“Out of everything on the earth we could do, you want to play FIFA?”

 

Isak cracked a grin, “FIFA is great. And besides, we’re playing by our own rules.”

 

“Oh? What’s next, then?”

 

“You come to mine after your shift and we play some FIFA and have a beer or two.”

 

“Tempting,” Even said, tipping his head back to the sky, and Isak’s eyes directly find his exposed neck. 

 

Blinking, Isak pushed his just enough to knock his off balance a little, “And  _ maybe _ , if we’re lucky, we’ll fall in love.”

 

“Ooo,” Even hummed, looking back at Isak, “Now we’re talking.”

 

Isak smirked, pleased with himself. 

 

=

 

This was the most torturous part of Isak and Even being friends. 

 

Even had grown to be one of Isak’s best friends in a very short time. They told each other their deepest secrets and Isak felt closer to Even than he ever had anyone else in his life. 

 

_ Including _ Jonas  _ and _ Eskild. 

 

But like as Even’s friend was excruciating for Isak. 

 

He loved having Even over to play FIFA or going to Even’s to watch some random foreign film. Despite those films having deeper meanings and symbolic themes that Isak would never be able to grasp. 

 

But Isak wanted  _ more _ . He wanted so much more. It had been six months since they started hanging out. 

 

And Isak felt dissatisfied by just how little being Even’s  _ friend _ was filling him. He wanted everything that had to do with Even. 

 

They still met at the tram. But since Isak finished his economics course and was onto other things they usually met on the way home instead. Even got off work about the same time Isak left his final class of the day. 

 

Sometimes they would go home together and cook dinner. 

 

Isak’s heart hated how fucking domestic it was. It was one huge tease to him and Even didn’t even know it. 

 

Even sang to Isak as he cooked for them, sometimes at Isak’s apartment and sometimes at Even’s. 

 

But either way, it always made Isak’s heart bubble. 

 

Isak never stopped smiling at times like this. Even made him so… smiley. 

 

“Will you make me dinner every night?” Isak asked with a blushing face but upheld a teasing grin. 

 

Even smiled, “I will make dinner for you every night. We can spend  _ every night  _ together and maybe, if we’re lucky—“

 

“We’ll fall in love?”

 

Even laughed, nodding, “Exactly.”

 

But Isak was already in love. He sure felt lucky to love Even. 

 

=

 

A little over two months later, things changed. 

 

They’d been going as their rules let them, but things were different.

 

Things  _ felt _ different. 

 

“Isak, do you know what today is?”

 

Isak shook his head, confused. He and Even were out for the day, taking the tram all over Oslo when they got off at  _ their _ stop. 

 

“You have no idea? No guesses?”

 

“Uh, nei?”

 

“Should I tell you?”

 

“Please,” Isak chuckled, lifting his brows at Even.”

 

“Today is the anniversary of the first day we rode the tram together.”

 

Isak laughed, “What? Nei.”

 

Even nodded, smiling so brightly, “It is. We didn’t say a word, but I knew.”

 

“Knew what?”

 

Even stopped walking, causing Isak to turn toward him. The older boy sighed, contently, looking into green eyes, “That I’d fall in love with you.”

 

“Stop,” Isak blushed. He knew the whole falling in love thing was just a joke to Even, no matter how much he wished it was. 

 

“Nei,” Even said, turning serious, “I mean it. I love you.”

 

Isak met his gaze, “Maybe, if we’re lucky…” His voice trailed off, “Fuck, Even. You mean it?”

 

Even laughed loudly, joyously, and so full of life and love, “I mean it. I am so fucking in love with you, Isak.”

 

Isak’s breath was stuck for a moment, before he nodded, feeling Even’s hand on his cheek. 

 

“I love you, Isak.”

 

“I love you, too, Even.”

 

And a long overdue kiss was shared between two happy souls. Two souls that were complete with each other. 


End file.
